Santana's Pool Cleaning Business
by dearalice
Summary: Santana's pool cleaning Business was a fool proof way of getting paid and laid at the same time. She never expected to meet someone special along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know that I haven't updated "I Still Haven't Fogotten" in a VERY long time, and I'm sorry about that. BUT, I just haven't been able to inspire myself to be interested in any Alice/Bella fics anymore. I still read the ones put on my alert, but I haven't read any new ones. I'm in the process of finishing it, but that's the last Belice fic that I will probably ever write.**

**Anyways, I have recently taken an interest in Glee (something I swore myself would never happen, but my curiosity got the best of me). I have specifically taken an interest in Rachel/Quinn and Brittany/Santana fics. You guys really need to attach yourselves to those wagons 'cause they are awesome! This has been going through my mind for a while now, hope you like it.**

"I am so happy Judy recommended you." Mrs. Pierce sighed happily, blatantly staring at Santana's ass as she cleaned the Pierce family pool.

Santana smirked. She was happy too. She had been running her pool cleaning business since last summer. Puck had the balls to steal the idea and claim it his own, which unfortunately cost her some customers, but she still had business. Thankfully, most of the moms in the small town were going through their midlife crisis' and thought that sleeping with young, hot, teenage _girls _would make them feel more youthful. She had never been more proud to be a young, hot, teenage girl.

Summer was almost halfway done and Santana still had the energy to tend to their certain… needs. Just hand her a glass of lemonade and she was ready.

The Pierce's had just moved to Lima this summer. That was pretty much all Santana knew, other than the fact that they were loaded. They lived down the street from the Fabray's and five minutes away from Santana. Judy Fabray, always one to be welcoming, was the first to greet Mrs. Pierce, and by default introduce her to Santana, and the rest was history.

Santana still didn't know how word of her "business" spread. It's not like everyone's mom proudly admits to sleeping with the pool cleaner, who happens to be a teenage girl that their children probably go to school with. Regardless, she didn't care because she got paid and laid.

"Me too." Santana whispered to herself. She was currently scrubbing the sides of the pool. She never really puts too much effort in cleaning the pools to save energy for her actually job. Santana heard Mrs. Pierce approach her before an arm wrapped around her waist.

"It's awfully hot out and I'm sure you brought a bathing suit." She whispered in the Latina's ear.

Santana didn't need to be told twice. She quickly discarded her tank top before pushing her jean shorts down.

"Much better." Mrs. Pierce commented. "Care for some lemonade."

_30 minutes later_

"Yes, oh god yes!" Mrs. Pierce panted as Santana thrusted her fingers in and out of her. "You're so good at this." She continued.

Santana didn't say anything, she never did. All she could concentrate on was the strain she was feeling in her arms and the soft and silky walls encasing her fingers. This wasn't her first time 'working' for Mrs. Pierce, but there was something about her that made every time feel like the first. The woman was in her mid-30's and still had a rockin' body, something about dancing, which was all the better for Santana.

"I'm going to- I'm going to- ahh!" Mrs. Pierce gasped toward the end of her sentence. Santana felt Mrs. Pierce's inner walls clench around her fingers as she slowed down her movements. "That was amazing!"

Santana just nodded before pulling her fingers out and wiping them on the towel beneath them. It was at this moment that she realized that they were outside on a lounge chair, for all the neighbors to see. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself.

"Just wait a few minutes and I'll go get my purse." Mrs. Pierce said as she tried to catch her breath. She opened her eyes for a second before closing them again. "How much is it again?"

"The usual." Santana said.

They both turned when they heard a door open and close from inside the house. Mrs. Pierce stood abruptly and searched for her clothes, Santana not far behind.

"That must be Brittany. She's home early." The older woman hushed out.

Santana started panicking. She had never met any of the Pierce daughters. She knew that one of them was going to be in her grade and the other was about ten, but that was all. She definitely did not want their first meeting to be after she had just fucked their mom.

"Shit, where's my top?" Santana whispered. She had managed to find her bikini bottoms, but the rest of her clothing seemed to have disappeared.

She spotted them hanging in a bush just as Brittany's silhouette approached the door leading to the yard. She glanced at Mrs. Pierce, who was fully dressed, before jumping behind the bushes and grabbing her clothes.

The door opened and a tall blonde walked out, not letting Santana get a good look as she was dressing.

"Hey mom." Brittany said casually before sitting down in the lounge chair Santana had been banging her mother in just minutes before.

"Brittany, I thought you would still be with Artie. You did say that you liked him." Mrs. Pierce said as she did everything to make it look like she hadn't just had sex.

"I do, but he wouldn't take me ice skating so I told him I had to go." She stated. Santana lifted an eyebrow. Either they weren't talking about the same Artie or this girl was dumb. Either way, Santana didn't care; all she cared about was getting out without looking suspicious.

"Honey, he's in a wheelchair." Mrs. Pierce sighed.

"Yeah, but he didn't have to rub it in my face." She pouted. "I had to walk all the way to his house in this heat, then I had to walk all the way to the mall. All he had to do was sit there and be pushed."

Santana almost gave herself away from the laugh that almost came out. She looked down and saw one of the pool nets and was struck with an idea.

"Found it, Mrs. Pierce." Santana yelled as she stood up from behind the bushes, completely clothed. She started walked toward the mother and daughter, looking down to avoid falling in the pool. "It was right behind th-." She looked up to find stormy blue eyes looking back at her. "It was right behind the bush." She finished lamely.

And for the first time in Santana's life, she didn't feel like hitting someone her age.

"Oh thank goodness, I didn't want to buy another." Mrs. Pierce said relieved. She winked in Santana's direction, but it went unnoticed. "Oh Brittany, this is Santana, the girl who cleans the pool." She remembered. "Santana, this is my daughter Br-."

"Brittany." Santana finished. For some reason unknown to her, she couldn't seem to look away. Something fell behind her and knocked her out of her trance. She looked between the two Pierces's and realized what she was doing. "Oh um, I'm Santana."

"Hi." Brittany chirped back.

Mrs. Pierce finally seemed to notice what was going on with the Latina, and didn't like it at all. It was one thing for her to have sex with the pool cleaner, it was another for her daughter to do so. Santana was her treasure.

"Santana, come inside. I'll write you your check." She said as she ushered Santana inside. She turned back to Brittany. "Go call Artie and see if he would like to come for dinner."

Santana distinctly heard an 'But I don't want to,' before the door was closed.

"Uh, thank you for having me again." Santana said awkwardly. This immediately alerted her. She was never awkward, quite the opposite actually. She raked her brain for something to say. "It was nice meeting your daughter; you guys have a very strong resemblance."

"About that." Mrs. Pierce sighed as she turned around. "Brittany is not like us. She is not, well, as open minded about certain things." She walked slowly toward me with the check in hand. "I would prefer if you did not talk to her about this, or really talk to her at all. I wouldn't want anything to be revealed or for her to be uncomfortable with the fact that I have engage in sexual activities with girl." She lifted an eyebrow as she stared at me. "So let me repeat myself. Do not interact with my daughter." She smiled at Santana before handing her the check and bending down to give her a heated kiss. "I'll see you next week. You know the way out." And Santana was left alone in the middle of the kitchen.

She could tell something was off in the way Mrs. Pierce made her daughter off limits. It seemed almost… possessive? She wasn't sure, but she definitely wasn't going to listen to the woman. Brittany was her age and Santana didn't want to pummel her into the ground, which was most definitely something good. Santana always knew if she would or would not like someone just by looking at them. Granted, she had made a few mistakes in the past, namely Quinn and Rachel, but she wasn't about to admit that. She had thought that she would never be able to tolerate either girl, but was surprised to find that Quinn personality was refreshing compared to the idiots that roamed her school, and Rachel's constant chatter was slightly soothing and sometimes enjoyable to listen to. The only difference between the two girls is that Santana actually shows her toleration for Quinn and pretends to loathe Rachel.

Santana was lost in her thoughts as she walked toward the door. She seriously felt the need to go back to Brittany and introduce herself without the presence of Mrs. Pierce. She just had to.

That decision made, Santana turned around to find Brittany. She was utterly surprised to find the girl sitting on the kitchen counter with a Fruit by the Foot hanging out of her mouth. Santana stared disbelievingly at how engrossed the blonde was in reading the jokes off the paper peel of the snack. It almost seemed like a crime to interrupt the girl.

As if sensing Santana, Brittany's head shot up with a smile.

"Hey!" She said as she jumped off the counter and made her way to Santana. "I thought you left."

"Yeah, I uh, I forgot something in the back." Santana lied. She had no idea why.

"Okay, you probably already know the way." She shrugged as she made her way toward the stairs. "I have to go though, I was told not to talk to you."

"By who?" The brunette asked.

"My mom told me not to tell you." Brittany said as she nodded to herself and turned to walk upstairs.

Santana's eyebrows shot up in disbelief.

_Oh come on!_

**A/N: How was that for my first Glee fic. I have no idea how to portray Santana or Brittany, so I feel like this was a complete and utter fail. Please send me some feedback, or just tell me if I should bother continuing or not.**

**And some of you may have noticed that Santana likes Rachel in this fic. I only did this for plot, I think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm surprised by the wonderful response I got for the first chapter, so I'm just gonna put this one out there. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, they really made my day. **

It had been six days since Santana had met Brittany Pierce, and in those six days she had not been able to stop thinking about her. It was kind of funny when she thought about it, her situation that is. Who would have thought that Santana Lopez would be sleeping with the mother of the girl she might have a crush on. She truly didn't know whether her attraction toward Brittany was real or not, but there was no way that _anyone_ could reduce her to a blubbering mess.

Santana had been asking around to see if anyone knew about Brittany, specifically who she had been hanging out with and where. The only two people that knew anything about her were Quinn and Artie. She only knew about Artie from Mrs. Pierce and Brittany's conversation, and Quinn had told her about it at Cheerios practice on Friday.

_Friday_

_"I'm seriously going to kill that woman one day." Quinn gasped out as we finished our last lap._

_"Are you kidding me?" Santana asked. "We should be grateful that she works our asses off. If it wasn't for her, I would have gained my freshman 15 four years early. This awesome bod is all thanks to her."_

_"I would be more appreciative if the methods she had used were legal." Quinn said back. "Anyways, these practices are bogus, it's summer. I want to be in my pool, preferably with a very naked Rachel Berry."_

_"Speaking of pools." Santana started, trying to ignore the lst part of Quinn's statement._

_"If you are going to talk about your prostitution business, I don't want to hear anymore." Quinn interrupted._

_"No, I was just going to ask you," Santana rolled her eyes. "if you knew anything about Brittany Pierce. Her family just moved here at the beginning of summer and I think that your mom is friends with hers. I clean their pool."_

_"Yeah, they came over to my house Wednesday. The girl's pretty and all, but she lacking some brain functionality." Quinn snorted. "She wouldn't shut up about her cat and her obsession with ducks."_

_Santana didn't know why, but she was genuinely insulted by Quinn's comments about Brittany._

_"She was probably nervous and didn't know what to say." Santana defended. "Your family can be pretty intimidating."_

_"My family? Intimidating?" Quinn questioned. "Nah." She finished sarcastically._

_"Whatever." Santana huffed. "So… do you know what she does? I haven't seen her around town at all. Does she know anyone from school?"_

_"She hangs out with Artie a lot, and I saw her walking around with Aretha Franklin at the mall." She shrugs. "Give it a while and she will become another target for slushy facials."_

_"No way." Santana growled._

_Quinn turned to her with an incredulous look, then smirked._

_"Does someone have a little crush?" Quinn teased. "That would just be rich, sleeping with a mother **and **daughter."_

_"I don't have a crush. I just met her the other day." Santana responded. "I just clean her mom's pool and she told me to look out for her."_

_"Okay." Quinn didn't look convinced. "What are you doing after this?"_

Santana was planning on going to the Pierce residence today with the excuse of having left some of her pool cleaning tools. She knew that Mrs. Pierce was out today with Mrs. Fabray because she just left the Fabray house after 'cleaning the pool.' Santana had run into Mrs. Pierce on the way out and was greeted rather harshly when she noticed that Santana's hair was rumpled from tumbling around in bed.

Santana was driving to the Pierce house when she spotted a small blonde girl running onto the street crying. She slammed on the brakes as fast as she could, muttering a curse for the almost accident. Santana waited for the girl to run away and was surprised the girl to walk up to her car and plopped down in front of it. Not one to put up with kids, Santana lowered her window and yelled at the girl to move out of the way.

"NO!" The little girl screamed back.

Santana opened her car door and walked up to the front.

"You better get out of the way. I have more important things to do than babysitting a kid." Santana said irritably.

"Run me over." She said with a huff as she crossed her arms. "I have nothing to live for anymore."

Santana quirked an eyebrow as she stared at the girl. She reminded Santana of someone; it was at the tip of Santana's tongue…

"Jenny, get back here." A very familiar voice yelled from behind Santana.

"No, get away from me." The girl, whose name was apparently Jenny, stood up and started to run again.

Santana turned around just in time to see Brittany run past her and after Jenny. She could see that Brittany probably didn't have a chance at catching up to the smaller girl, and what better way to talk to Brittany than offering help.

"Hey, do you need help." The Latina yelled at the blonde.

Brittany stopped in her tracks and turned around with a confused face.

"Help with what?" Brittany asked.

"Uh, well." Santana scratched the back of her head. "Your sister is really fast, and um, maybe having a car on your side would help."

Brittany shrugged before walking to the car and hoping in the driver's seat. The blonde closed the door and just put on the seatbelt when Santana opened the door.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked, completely confused with how things were going.

"You said I could use your car." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, I-I." Santana stuttered before collecting herself. "I meant that I could drive you."

"That would probably be a good idea." Brittany said as she unbuckled herself. "I don't know how to drive."

Brittany got out of the driver's seat and headed toward the passenger side. Santana took her place behind the wheel and started the car. She couldn't help wonder if Brittany was for real. Did she truly think that Santana would just let her use her car?

"Uh, where do you think she went?" Santana asked.

"The park." Brittany said.

Santana pressed down on the gas and made sure to go extra slow to elongate the drive.

"So I hear that we're going to be in the same grade this year." Santana started. "Have you met anyone from school?"

"Yes." Brittany replied.

"Who?"

"Artie Abrahams." Brittany said.

"Um, I think it's Abrams."

"Who's that?" Brittany asked, looking confused.

"Uh, no one."

Silence fell over them and Santana suddenly felt helpless.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you." Brittany says. "but I kinda want to."

"Uh, I want to talk to you too." Santana blushes.

"Have you ever noticed that ducks disappear when it gets cold?" Brittany randomly asks after a few seconds of silence.

Santana immediately remembered her conversation with Quinn the other day.

"Uh, yeah. They go south because it's war-."

"It isn't fair." Brittany says airily.

Santana decides to step on the gas, deciding that she wasn't ready to take on a conversation with Brittany.

"So, why is your sister mad at you?"

"I think it's because I stole her boyfriend" She said, looking though Santana's glove compartment, immediately becoming delighted when she found an air freshener. "I love coconut!"

Brittany pressed the coconut shaped air freshener to her nose and inhaled deeply.

Santana looked at the girl in disbelief. One, her sister was no older than ten, so that meant the boy was the around ten as well. Two, who would be **that **excited about an air freshener. She decided not to question either.

"You can have it if you want." Santana offered. "For when you drive, I mean."

"Really? I don't want you to feel obliterated." She said, wide eyed.

"Obliterated?" Santana murmured to herself. "Brittany, I think you mean obliga-." Santana stopped when she saw the blank stare Brittany was giving her. "Never mind, but you can totally have it. Something to remember me by if we don't see each other until the school year starts."

Which Santana was going to make sure did not happen.

"Won't you be cleaning my pool?" Brittany asked. "I'll just come by when you're cleaning and we can hangout. I'm sure my mom will let me talk to you every once in a while."

Santana thought back to Mrs. Pierce's warning. It would be suicide to go anywhere near Brittany in her house.

"You know, that probably isn't a good idea. I should be working since your mom is paying me." Santana said a little too fast.

"Okay." Brittany shrugs, just as Santana parks her car in front of the park.

Santana had to admit that it hurt that Brittany easily accepted Santana's excuse.

Brittany got out of the car and went straight to the dugout on the other side of field.

Santana debated whether she should help or just leave, but one look at the sway of Brittany's hips had her running after the blonde.

"Do you need help?" Santana calls out.

She doesn't receive an answer.

"Jenny?" Brittany yells. "We have to be home before it gets dark. You know I'm scared of the dark."

"Do you need help?" Santana asks again.

"Yes, please." She says, not looking back.

"Jenny?" Santana starts weakly. "Jenny, come on out, or I'll kick your a-" Santana stops when she sees the look on Brittany's face. She smiles sheepishly back. "-butt."

"You were about to say a bad word!" They both hear from the playground, a few yards away.

They both start towards the jungle gym when they see a small figure run from under the slide. Brittany takes off and manages to catch up to her sister, giving her the chance to tackle her to the ground.

Santana can't help but chuckle at the two girls fighting each other on the ground. She approached them slowly.

"Hey we should head back." Santana says.

They don't respond.

Slightly annoyed because of the lack of response after a few minutes, Santana goes into pull them apart. She grabs Brittany, because she was the one on top, and rips her away from her sister. Brittany fights to get back at her sister, but Santana is able to keep her away.

"Brittany you have to get home." Santana says. "It's already five."

Brittany just pouts and continues to stare at her sister, who is still lying on the ground with a pout of her own.

Brittany sighs, looking defeated. "Come on Jenny. I'll call Wes and tell him that I don't like him."

That seems to be good enough for the younger girl, so they all head back to Santana's car.

It's completely silent on the way back to the Pierce house. They pull up to the curb, and immediately, Jenny jumps out of the car and runs to bang on the door to be let in.

"Oh shit." Santana whispers, realizing that Brittany's mom might come out and see her in a car with her daughter.

"Well, I guess I'll never talk to you again." Brittany shrugs as she pulls the air freshener from the glove compartment.

"What? Why?" Santana asks.

"Cause my mom said so." She replies. "Bye."

Santana watches as Brittany walks up the porch toward her mother, who did not look pleased at all. Mrs. Pierces says something to her daughter and motions for her to go inside.

Santana immediately goes to turn her car back on, intent on making a quick get away. She turns back to look at the porch, and screams when she sees Mrs. Pierce starting to open her door.

"Mrs. Pierce, what a lovely surprise." Santana squeaks, completely terrified of how fast the older woman got to her car.

Before she could say anything else, she was pulled into a rough kiss. Being the person she is, she couldn't help but comply.

"I thought we had an understanding." Mrs. Pierce says when she pulls away. "My daughter is off limits, and you get to have me."

Santana was conflicted. Her mind was thinking 'Oh no she did not,' but her body couldn't help but become aroused by the fact she was being claimed.

"Are she clear?" The older woman asks.

Santana hesitantly nods. She had to admit that when her choices her sex and friendship, sex came in first place every time.

"Good." Was the only thing she got before she was pulled back into an open mouth kiss that left her wanting so muck more. "Just something to look forward to. See you tomorrow?"

Santana replies with another nod.

...

As Santana is driving back home, she can't help but wonder how Brittany was able to render her into a **nice **person. She also couldn't help but wonder if she had made the right decision.

**Tell me what you think. Did I make Santana and Brittany act the right way? I truly have no idea.**


End file.
